A New Love Of Reality
by Linables
Summary: Could it be he's not dreaming? 2D realizes that his wish has indeed come true. Sequel to Delusional. WAFF, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Love Of Reality - Chapter One  
**Linda/Imprefectlin/Linables

A few rays of sunlight found their way into 2-D's bedroom the next morning, waking the person in question. Blinking a few times, the vocalist slowly opened his eyes and yawned quietly turning onto his side. For a very short moment, he was surprised as his bare skin came in contact with someone else's - someone who was delightfully warm, and had silky-smooth olive colored skin. After the short initial shock faded,

2-D smiled; one of the true, hearfelt smiles that he had seemed to be showing a lot more lately.

The smile remained on his face as he watched Noodle sleeping beside him, reveling in the fact - yes fact and not daydream or fantasy or delusion - that he and her WERE actually in love, and what had happened the previous night really DID happen. "Woa..." 2-D thought peacefully to himself. "She really 's beautiful..." As he was thinking this, Noodle shifted slightly in her sleep so that the sheet covering her up to her chest slipped down a good several inches.

Now, when 2-D looked at her, he had to fight several immediate reactions his body wanted to take upon seeing her like this for the first time in the light - Noodle, still asleep, was unwittingly giving the most fabulous display of her whole upper body, which 2-D had confirmed many times had indeed turned into something to look at. Not being able to help himself, 2-D slid a hand across her stomach and upwards. He brushed his fingers idly along the exposed skin, lingering on her breasts perhaps for a few seconds too long, since he soon noticed Noodle blink a few times as she awoke.

Her eyes didn't open before letting out a quiet, gasping moan, but as they did, she saw 2-D quickly pull his hands away, looking dissapointed but also guilty. She opened her eyes fully and looked at him, and he immediately whispered, "Sorry! I didn' mean to...!" Seeing his face, Noodle smiled, immediately coming to terms herself with their situation and shaking her head to say that she didn't mind. 2-D's expression relaxed, and his earlier smile returned.

Not able to think of a better way to start the morning, 2-D leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Noodle's lips, one that she returned right away, wrapping her arms around 2-D's neck and letting her body entangle with his as his arms wrapped around her. As they parted, 2-D smiled and, not remembering having felt this light for years, whispered, "I love you." "I love you too" was heard, and then there were a few seconds of silence.

Arms lingering around 2-D's neck and torso, Noodle then whispered, "So...did you sleep well, 2-D-kun? 2-D smiled.

"Uh-huh. Never slept better."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"''Cause I kept dreaming of you."

At this, a wide smile appeared on Noodle's face, and she blushed scarlet, leaning in towards 2-D and him towards her. Their faces were a few centimeters apart when, all of a sudden, a loud knock sounded on the door. The sound was alarming, as knuckles against the hardwood door made a hard, clanging sound, and the two on the bed were startled apart.

A momentary look of panic took over both their faces for a second or so, then Noodle quickly jumped up, and, giving 2-D a quick peck on the lips, whispered "I'll hide in the bathroom...!" And she ran to the bathroom after snatching up her nightshirt, closing the door as quietly and quickly as possible. 2-D rushed to pull the tangled sheets over himself, then threw himself down onto the bed and closed his eyes in his best attempt at mock sleep. A second knock sounded, then the door flew open, the knocker apparently not willing to wait any longer. 2-D opened his eyes slighly and turned his head to see a cross-looking Murdoc at the door, a questioning look on his face.

"Where the hell were you last night, Dullard? After we finished recording you dissapered into bloody thin air!" He stopped, then, looking like he just remembered something else, gave the room a quick once-over. 2-D quickly shoved Noodle's underwear under his bed before Murdoc could see them. "And _where_ is Noodle? She's been as wacky as you lately, like she's hiding something. And you too, No-Brains! What the fuck is goin' on?"

2-D panicked quietly, not having any ideas of how he could answer. Noodle had been watching and listening through the crack between the bathroom door and wall, and right as 2-D was about to open his mouth to helplessly try and explain his situation, she opened the bathroom door, trying to look as casual as possible. Silently thanking the gods that she had remember to pick up her nightshirt, she walked out, clad in said garment and holding a towel.

Turning to see Murdoc, she put on her best act of surprise, and quickly said, "Oh, hello Murdoc-san. My shower's broken, so 2-D-san was going to let me use his. I'm just...going back to my room, I forgot my shampoo. Sorry to barge out in the middle of your conversation - bye!!" And she slipped past Murdoc in the doorway, down the hall and into her room. But not before giving 2-D a brief smile and wink, which thankfully went unnoticed by Murdoc.

The man in the doorway watched her hurry off and raised an eyebrow. Then the turned back to 2-D, who was still silent. "So...I guess we better, ya know, call the repair man to her shower fixed, eh mate?" he said with a sarcastic undertone, which 2-D didn't pick up due to a combination of his jumbled mind and the state it was normally in anyways. "Y...yeah, why don' you go an' do that...?" 2-D stammered, but Murdoc wasn't convinced that the whole situation was true.

He walked into the room, looking around once again, and then returned his eyes to the frazzled vocalist sitting on the bed.

"So, tell me mate - do you normally wake up with a big shiny kiss mark on your neck?"

Frantically, 2-D glanced over at his bedside mirror.

"And tell me, also..."

Murdoc quickly reached under 2-D's bed and snatched something. 2-D tried to stop him, but failed.

"...Since when do you wear _women's underwear_?!?"

2-D's eyes went wide.

"Gimme those!!" he snapped, grabbing the yellow Yum Pop underwear from his bandmate and stuffing them in between his sheets.

"Ah..." said Murdoc. "So they are yours, eh?" he said, keeping the sarcastic tone.

"No!!!" 2-D yelled, only afterwards realizing he'd giving Murdoc even more of the proof he was looking for.

"Oh! Good then, we wouldn't want to put up with rubbish rumors like that, would we mate? But if they're not yours, then _who's for fuck's sakes are they_??" Look a little _Japanese_, don't they? Would that have anything to do with it?!??"

Helpless, 2-D gave up trying to fight.

"Fine, so I slep' with her! Whadda you think you're gonna do about it? I love Noodle, an' she loves me! You can't change that!!"

"Fuck, Dullard, you ever realize that the girl is seventeen? She's a teenager, for fuck's sakes, have lost whatever bit of mind you had?!?"

"I LOVE her, Muds, nuffin' you say or do is gonna change that! It don't matter how old she is, she's _great_, and I love her!"

"She great, she's fantastic...I want a fuckin' explanation, I dont' wanna know how our guitarist is in bed!!"

"Thas' not what I meant!!"

"So she _isn't_ great? Should I tell her that?"

"NO, she IS great in every way!!!!! And I thought you didn't wanna know!!!!"

"I don't! I'm just tryin' to figure out why the fuck you're being such a bloody basketcase!"

"I'm not bloody nuts, Murdoc - I love 'er, and she loves me, and there's nothing you can do about it! So don' try!!!"

Still fuming slightly, Murdoc opened his mouth to say something, but stopped before any sound came out. Shaking his head and waving his hand, he turned and went out of the room. Silence finally came.

Still frazzled, 2-D ran a hand through his mop of blue hair and stared blankly at his wall. Everything he'd said to Murdoc was absolutely true, he wasn't going to let his or anyone come in the way of he and Noodle being together. His eyes slowly scanned the room, and as they fell on the doorway, he noticed a young Japanese girl peeking into the room, cheeks flushed.

2-D smiled, calming down, and Noodle returned the smile as she walked into the room. She made sure to close the door, before running back into 2-D's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Love Of Reality - Chapter 2**

For a while, as 2-D held Noodle in his arms, everything seemed strangely perfect and right in the world. 2-D, face buried in her long dark hair, inhaled the scent of cinnamon, bubble gum and flowers. The moment seemed ethereal - but like all good things, it had to end sometime.T his occured when 2-D's mind returned to the horrifying though of what Murdoc would do them (Or most likely, do to _him_, but right now he was more concerned about Noodle and their relationship than his own body's condition) now that he knew what was occuring between the two.

He gulped quietly, but loud enough for Noodle to hear, and she lifted her head and gave him a questioning look. 2-D idly bit his lip and hugged Noodle a little tighter. "2-D-kun," she whispered. "What's wrong?" 2-D just looked at her for a few seconds, then stuttered into an answer. "Well....uh, ya' know, I'm jus'...." his voice broke for a second, and then 2-D buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Noodle," he said desperately, lips close to her ear. "But Muds is gonna be bloody murderous now that he's....foun' out that we're....together...."

Noodle ran her fingers through 2-D's hair, then gently lifted his head up to look at her. "2-D-kun....the truth is that I didn't even think about what anyone's reaction would be last night when I gave myself to you. True, I wasn't in the right state of mind to do much thinking, but even if I had been, I wouldn't have cared. I love you too, 2-D-kun, and I always will. Nothing anyone says is going to change that."

2-D smiled; something he normally would have had a hard time doing, but was finding very easy to do lately whenever Noodle smiled at him, said something sweet, or otherwise induced it. He lifted one of his hands up to stroke her cheek, running a finger down her face and then joining the rest to cup her dainty chin in his hand. "I really, really, do love you, Noodle. And believe me - somehow....somehow, I'm gunna make this work." Noodle smiled, shifting her position so that she was straddling 2-D's waist with her arms around his neck. She leaned in towards him, and he leaned towards her, and they kissed for few moments.

As their lips parted, 2-D was struck with an idea. More of a wild notion, really, but if pulled off could be atleast a temporary solution to their problem. "Hey, Noodle-love...." he said, looking at her hopefully. "Hai?" she quipped. "I....I think I got an idea. Ya know, we could like....go away somewhere....we could go to London or sumthin' for a while....just leave during the night and not tell anyone where we're goin'. I think Muds n' Russ already got us an extension on the project, an' they can handle it by themselves anyway. Whaddaya think?"

Noodle's face lit up slightly, and she seemed to consider the idea for a few seconds. Then she smiled. "I like that idea. When do you think we can leave, 2-D-kun?" She ran one of her hands up into 2-D's bedhead hair and leaned in to his ear. "....Soon?" She whispered, voice questioning but playful. 2-D, driven by his reaction to her closeness, immediately said "....Tonight."

So that night, 2-D and Noodle waited until the other residents of Kong Studios were asleep, and slipped out the door together. It was a quiet, warm night, and as they stepped outside, they both smiled at each other. Then, grinning slightly, 2-D quickly reached over and scooped Noodle up into his arms bridal-style. He kissed her quickly before walking out to the street, both laughing.

Not wanting to risk taking one of the cars from the carpark, they decided to make the short trip to the bus station by foot. It was nice walking outside that night, so the trip wasn't difficult and they arrived after some fifteen minutes of walking. (2-D eventually put Noodle back down on her feet, and they walked side by side the rest of the way.) There were only a few other people on the bus once they got on, so the whole ride was spent at the back of the bus with Noodle leaning her head on 2-D's shoulder. It was around midnight when they pulled up the bus station in London.

They found a hotel close to the bus station, and as they walked up to their room, 2-D smiled at Noodle in the doorway. Grinning mischeviously, she ran inside, dropping her bags and jumping onto the single bed. 2-D followed suit, wrapping his arms around her once he landed on the bed; her playfully wriggling to escape his tight grip and both laughing.

"Got ya."

2-D smiled and said to her once the laughing calmed down, and Noodle turned around in his arms to face him. Leaning in, they kissed, then took a few moments to just lie in each other's arms and contemplate their situation. "You think we'll go back in a few days?" Noodle asked quietly. "Yah....give 'em time to cool down back at home. Then kick the crud outta them if they still don't wan' us to be together." Noodle laughed and hugged 2-D closer. "Yeah, we'll wait....things'll be alright soon." she said.

"But until then...."

Right as the last word was leaving 2-D's mouth, the same came in contact with the other's, and they fell into the best kiss they'd shared that day. In the intensity of the moment, both 2-D and Noodle's shirts were discarded; clothing falling to the ground every time their lips broke apart for air. After the kiss, both sank back into the sheets, hands now touching bare skin. The room was illuminated by the glowing city outside the window, and the lights from the corridor, so both could see the other pretty well.

Noodle realized this as she reached behind her back to unfasten her bra, which 2-D gingerly pulled down her arms and off of her. She felt familiar heat returning to her cheeks, and wondered why she was still blushing around him. "You're so cute all blushing like that, Noods...." 2-D whispered. Oh yeah - that was probably it. So, dismissing the thought, Noodle wrapped her arms around 2-D as he moved himself on top of her, dipping his head down to kiss her neck.

Noodle let her head roll back into the pillow, giving 2-D better access as he trailed down towards her breasts. Noodle was sure that 2-D could hear her heart beating loudly as his lips skimmed her chest, but at the moment she didn't care. And she cared even less as something warm and moist trailed over her breasts. So she closed her eyes, head tossed back, cheeks flushed, and let 2-D do whatever he wanted to her.

Because if everything he was planning tonight was as good as this - as good as it had been previously - she would willingly give herself to him every time.

And it felt _so._ _good. _

Distracted by the feelings, Noodle was unaware of 2-D's hand taking a hold of her skirt and starting to pull it down. But once she noticed, she brought her own hand to the waistband of his jeans, fumbling to undo the button and zipper. 2-D kicked his pants off, Noodle pulled her skirt off the rest of the way, and then they sank back into the sheets with bare skin stretching out against bare skin. While occupying her attention with a kiss, 2-D's hand slid down across Noodle's stomach and took a hold of the elastic of her underwear, slowly beginning to pull them down. In the flustered haze, Noodle was vaguely aware of what he was doing, but that's what she wanted too so she let him continue.

Completely naked now, Noodle blushed slightly once again and reached down finish undressing 2-D as well. His boxers fell to the floor, and they were both left naked. Their eyes met, and 2-D thought he'd never seen Noodle looking more....desirable. He couldn't find any other word to describe it; her cheeks were the pretty shade of pink he'd complimented her on, her eyes were half-lidded, her messy dark hair framed her face with one strand falling on her kiss-swollen lips. He silently felt a combination of wonder and pride that he was the only one who had ever seen her look like this.

He loved her. And nothing in his life had ever seemed as simple before.

Noodle's thoughts at the time were about the same - so, sharing a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and spread her legs slightly as he trailed a hand down below her waist. She gasped as 2-D slid a finger inside her, squirming and blindly thrusting up against his hand. He dropped his head to run his tongue along her ear lobe and down her neck as he slid in another finger, pushing them in and back out again until the girl underneath him was breathing erratically and practically begging for more.

So he withdrew his fingers, and positioned himself above her. He was as breathless and worked up as her and felt like thrusting into her roughly, but she still managed to look so innocent that he stopped before he did. He might have taken a second too long, for the girl under him reached down and wrapped her fingers around his erection and stroked softly. This produced a broken moan from 2-D, and after a few more strokes he couldn't take it anymore.

So as Noodle pulled her hand away, 2-D prodded her legs apart - quickly hooking their fingers together, he pushed forward and entered her. She was still tight after their first time, and as he entered her long, low moan echoed through the room. As he began to move inside her, her moans shortened, and eventually faded into short, choppy and frantic breaths. Noodle pushed her hips up to meet 2-D's as his thrusts gathered rhythm, and broken gasps of the other's name filled the room as the pace continued.

They were both building up fast. Noodle clung onto 2-D, arms wrapped around him while his hands rested on her hips. Everything was a blur of colors, sounds, words and above all - feelings. Him feeling her and her feeling him and them feeling other - it was all becoming overwhelming for both. It was frantic, and the peak was gaining fast, so with one final hard thrust 2-D shuddered and grasped onto Noodle as he came. She followed him almost simultaneously, and they fell together onto the bed.

It was quiet after that except for both of their steadying breathing. 2-D pulled out, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Noodle. She smiled back at him, hair damp with sweat and falling in her face. 2-D's skin was warm, and she stretched her body out to let as much of her skin touch his as possible. As he held Noodle, a thought crossed 2-D's mind. It was a very nice thought, and all of a sudden he felt excited again. But for now, he thought - he would just hold the girl he loved and enjoy the moment.

With that, both drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Love Of Reality - ****Chapter 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a bit of a surprise in this chapter...in the last chapter, 2-D was thinking of "A nice though" at the end, and although it isn't about Noodle being pregnant like one reviewer guessed, (Though that was a good guess and a great idea!!) it IS a huge step in anyone's relationship. Noodle's turning 18 in a couple of months, so what's gonna be possible, eh?? Might be a bit too fluffy for this fandom, but hey I've seen it in other fics between these two

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the FUCK!?!?!??!"

Murdoc's scream rang though Kong Studios, and the birds in the sparse surrounding trees flew away from fright. Murdoc had woken up that morning to find that two of his band members were conspicuously missing, and accordingly thrown a fit. Right now he was standing in Noodle's room, where he'd been looking for the two, but instead had noticed something else shocking.

Within a few moments after the scream, the door to the room slammed open and Russel stumbled in. "What the hell, Muds"?" he asked, angry about being woken up. "What's wrong??" Murdoc slowly turned around to face the drummer, seething, and pointed to Noodle's laptop, which was lieing on the floor. It was still open, she had forgotten to turn it off that morning. And the shocking thing was the webpage that was displayed. It read:

"Thank you for purchasing tickets online through bought:

2 tickets for the 10:20 p.m. Express train to London - King's Cross Station - £40/ea

x 2 £80

Your confirmation number is: HGT47623492

Thank you for shopping at you see this, Russ?!? Noodle and that good-for-nothing Dullard RAN AWAY! THEY'RE FUCKING GONE!!" Russel shook his head after absorbing all the information. "Man, Muds, well ya know...what're you gonna do about it? Didn't we already get an extension on the project? An' what's left we can finish ourselves, 'nyway..." He trailed off when Murdoc got up and shook him slightly. "It's...NOT about that, Russ..." he said, calming down slightly.

"It's about the fact that they _ran away _so they could find some swanky hotel and _fuck_!! Yeah, yesterday morning I was in for the shock of my life when I found out what the hell they'd been up to lately! They ain't gonna get away with this. I'm goin' to London, today, right now, and I'm gonna find 'em..."

So he grabbed Noodle computer, and with a few frustrated clicks and typing, bought a ticket to the same place 2-D and Noodle had gone. After this was done, the laptop was shut and tossed onto its owner's bed, and the angry bassist marched out of the room. Once down the hall, he barked a stoic "I'm outta here," to the still pajama-clad Russel, and dissapeared from view.

Russel stared for a few seconds, then shook his head, mumbling "Damn, I'm goin' back to bed..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Murdoc was walking quickly through the streets of downtown London, scowling and bumping into several people without apologizing. He walked by a bar, passing it, then stopped and turned around. "Might as well take my head off things..." he said to himself, and walked in. The bar was lively, and Murdoc navigated to a row of barstools in the center and sat down in front of a rather grungy-looking bartender.

"Gimme the strongest thing you got," he said to the man, who was wiping a glass. "Wha's wrong, mate? Troubles with your woman?" said the bartender, starting to prepare a drink. "None of your business, 'kay?" Murdoc grumbled, and the bartender shrugged and finished the drink, handing it to his customer. He took it, and was digging around in his pocket for some money, when one of the coins in his hand fell on the floor.

"Argh..." Murdoc said, and got off his barstool to pick it up. He was looking downwards as he kneeled down, so he didn't see anything in front of him. But as he reached his hand to pick up the coin, he felt someone else's fingers touch his. Looking up, Murdoc saw a woman, who smiled awkwardly and withdrew her hand. He unintentionally stared at her for a few seconds, then said, his anger and frustration somehow pushed to the background, "Uh, hey..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, 2-D and Noodle were in their hotel room, curled up on the single bed. They were eating out of a bowl of fortune cookies that they had left over from the Asian restaurant they'd been to earlier that day. As the last one was finished, 2-D leaned over to distract Noodle with a quick kiss while he dug into his pants pocket to pull out two extra fortune cookies he'd been keeping. He dropped one of them into the bowl. As their lips pulled apart, 2-D pointed to the bowl. "You want that one?" he asked, smiling.

Noodle raised an eyebrow, smiling amusedly, and picked up the cookie. She unwrapped it, cracked it open, and pulled out the slip of paper inside. She read it out loud. "You will soon have a big surprise." she said, popping one half of the cookie in her mouth. "Hmm, I wonder what it could be..." 2-D slipped the other fortune cookie in the bowl. "Maybe you should open tha' one. It might tell ya." Noodle actually laughed slightly at this, and wrapped her arms around 2-D's neck.

"You're so funny, 2-D-kun. How'd you get those?" 2-D fumbled for words for a second, then said, "Uh, I saw some people about them..." Noodle smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again. He returned her kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his free hand on the side of her face. He grinned as they pulled apart, reaching into the bowl and grabbing the last fortune cookie. He handed it to Noodle, saying "Open it, Noods..."

So she unwrapped the cookie, and cracked it open. She reached in, expecting to find a slip of paper inside, but instead her fingers closed around something small, hard and made of metal. She pulled it out and held it in front of her, at first gasping in shock and then staring in awe. It took her a good five seconds for everything to really sink in, and when it did, she immediately threw herself forward into 2-D's arms. "Oh...my...god" she breathed out, words punctuated by giddy laughs. "Is this really what I think it is, 2-D-kun?"

2-D took a deep breath, steadying himself and looking at Noodle once she detached herself from him. "Noods...uh, you're um, gonna be eighteen in two months. And it hasn't been really long since we've been together...uh, only a few days...but, well, I think we've both felt like this for a lot longer. And I don't want anything messing this up now that I'm finally real happy for once in my life. An' I just thought that if you feel the same way...which I'm really hopin' you do...that you would, uh, well...once you're eighteen in a couple months...that you would..." He stopped abruptly, getting up and pulling Noodle up with him. He sat her down on the side of the bed, and hurried to drop down on one knee in front of her. He closed his eyes quickly, then reopened them and blurted it out before he lost his nerve. "...Marryme?"

Noodle opened her mouth to speak, but at first all that came out was a small squeak. Then she took a few steadying breaths and tossed herself into 2-D arms once again, crying out "HAI!" as she did so. "Oh my god..." she said giddily, clutching 2-D close to her. "I can't believe this...wow..."

"Believe it...I really...aw damn, I just love you, so much, Noods!"

No words were required as the two fell haphazardly onto the floor, limbs tangled together and smiles and kisses being shared. Everything felt right with the world, for this one shining moment...

But then the door slammed open.

Inwardly cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door, 2-D looked up to see who it was. His blood ran cold. Noodle looked up too, and had a reaction among the same lines. The two pulled away from each other, in a futile attempt to make it look like they weren't about to do anything, but things like Noodle's shirt having slipped down her shoulder and 2-D's pants being undone were pretty much dead giveaways.

"H...How the hell didja find us here, Muds??" 2-D stuttered, realizing defeat. "I played fuckin' detective...that's how I found you..." Murdoc said, aiming a death glare at 2-D the whole while. "I followed the clues, and found you here, shamelessly rolling around on a hotel floor..." He was advancing closer to the couple with every word. "And Dullard, I just want you to know...!" Murdoc picked 2-D up by the collar. "I want you to know that...that...I'm fine with it." With the last word, he dropped 2-D back onto the floor, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Noodle.

"W...wha??" 2-D said, both staring up at Murdoc incredulously. "You're FINE with it? You come here, scare the hell out of us, and then you're fine with it?!?? Wha..."

Murdoc shot 2-D a glare that clearly said 'Shut up or you're dead.' "Yes. I'm fine with it. Okay?" He said slowly, accentuating several syllables so that both people listening would surely understand. Noodle finally spoke. "Uh...we're both grateful, thank you...but Murdoc-san, what made you change your mind?" 2-D looked at him, his expression asking the same question.

Murdoc sighed. "I changed my mind...because...well, I met somebody. And I might somehow finally understand how ya feel. Happy?"

Both 2-D and Noodle smiled at him, a rare peaceful occasion. Murdoc was actually about to smile back, when he noticed something glimmering on Noodle's left ring finger. "...Hey, what the hell is that?!?" He asked, pointing to the glimmering object. Noodle blushed immediately and covered her hand, while 2-D, once again, hopelessly tried to conjour an explanation.

But somehow, all things considered, things eventually turned out fine.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**A New Love Of Reality - Bonus Chapter**

It was a nice day at the end of November, and a motley crowd of people was scattered around the front yard area of Kong, making quite a racket. The place had gone through a huge renovation to make it look 'presentable' for this day, though Murdoc had made sure to threaten the hired workers enough to make sure they made the change temporary. "No way I'm having fuckin' flowers in the yard," he'd said.

All in all it wasn't very fancy; but it did look very much presentable. Trying to avoid any more threats, the gardeners had also limited the flowers to roses that had been dyed dark blue scattered in a few corners, so fortunately everyone was atleast someone pleased at the end. Though that wasn't the first concern of many people right now, for two specific people it wasn't even an afterthought. Right now the focus had turned to the piano that had been dragged out onto the raised deck constructed for the occasion.

As all eyes watched, a rather flushed and elated looking man stumbled up the steps of the deck to piano. He waved sheepishly and smiled before the sat down. A young woman dressed in white walked up the steps on the other side, and walked towards the piano. She stood in front of it, and the two people's eyes met. Though they'd just seen each other a few moments ago, they seemed to not be able to get over seeing each other in this position. It was thrilling.

The girl was dressed in a formal Japanese shiro-maku, but it hung open in the front and revealed a short, Western style wedding dress underneath. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with two hair sticks, and she wore sandals on her feet. Noodle looked at 2-D sitting at the piano, smiling widely, and he smiled back at her. Then he opened his mouth, stuttered slightly, and said; "Uh, I'm gonna play a song I wrote fer Noodle...no one's heard it yet, I wanted to save it for today..." and then he looked up at Noodle once more before laying his fingers on the piano keys and beginning to play the song. Then, after a short instrumental part, started singing the words.

_West fast like a gunshot  
__Swallowed up the time  
__Seven years captured me  
__Now the girl is mine  
__  
(Oh-oh-oh)  
__  
I'm finally feelin' good  
__And I'm laughin' in my mind  
__  
(Ha-ha-ha)  
__  
Seven years captured me  
__And for once ev'rything's fine_

_(Yeah-yeah-yeah)_

_Now she's mine  
__Now she's mine  
__We thought we couldn't work this out  
__But we're makin' up for lost time  
__But we're makin' up for lost time_

_Now she's mine  
__Now she's mine  
__We thought we couldn't work this out  
__But we're makin' up for lost time_

_But we're makin' up for lost time_

_-----instrumental-----_

_West fast like a gunshot  
__Swallowed up the time  
__Seven years captured me  
__And for once ev'rything's fine_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_I'm finally feelin' good  
__And I'm laughin' in my mind_

_(Ha-ha-ha)_

_Seven years captured me  
__Now the girl is mine_

_(Yeah-yeah-yeah)_

_Now she's mine  
__Now she's mine  
__We thought we couldn't work this out  
__But we're makin' up for lost time  
__But we're makin' up for lost time_

_Now she's mine  
__Now she's mine  
__We thought we couldn't work this out  
__But we're makin' up for lost time  
__But we're makin' up for lost time_

After he played the last note, a grinning-ear-to-ear Noodle ran over to him, launching herself into his arms, her kimono slipping considerably in the process. The force knocked 2-D backward a bit, but he managed to catch her gracefully. The crown hollered and whooped, and 2-D picked Noodle up after she peeled her kimono off all the way. He carried her down the steps and off the deck, and only set her down once music started to play in the background...

Fin.

Notes:

1. _Shiro-maku_ means wedding kimono in Japanese.

2. This is the reception party, AFTER the wedding, just to clarify that. ;

3. I did write song I used in here. I tried to go for a Gorillaz-ish style.


End file.
